My Idiot, My Protector, My Brother
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a nice sibling one shot. Rated T for some dark content. Please review.


**Here's another EEnE oneshot for you guys, this time I'd thought I'd go for a nice sibling story. It's a little more mature than some of my other stories, but hopefully it's still good. Enjoy!**

The bright lights flashed on, filling the dark pink room with color. Anyone who has lived at this house for a long time would know that the room has changed a lot. Walls that used to be bright pink and now almost violet. There used to be posters of unicorns and dozens of dolls around the room, now replaced with posters of singers and other essential items for a teen room.

"Finally," said a tired looking girl. She looked about fourteen, with long, orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was also tall, even without the small, brown wedges she was wearing. Not wanting to look to dressed up just for going to school, she simply wore some lip gloss and a little mascara. Since it had been chilly lately, she was also wearing a pink sweater and dark blue jeans. She threw the backpack she was carrying on her bed, and then sat down by her desk.

As she begun to settle into her room, she noticed a picture frame on her desk and smiled. It was a picture of her and a boy who looked about two years older than her. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, and had medium long brown hair. They looked so happy in the picture, which was taken on their second date, which was three months ago. Now they were on their tenth date, and it was sure to be a special one.

"Sarah? Are you home?" the young teen heard from downstairs, preceding a door slam. She scowled, and then gave an angry sigh. And she was in such a good mood too, so much for that.

"Yeah Ed, I'm up here!" replied/shouted Sarah. She heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs and then her door flung open. "Gheesh Ed, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Whoops, sorry," said Ed, backing into the hallway. He then knocked on the already opened door and came in. Sarah rolled her eyes at her lump of a brother.

Ed was a senior in high school (she still wondered how he managed to not flunk out by now), while she was a sophmore. Ed was a little taller, and a little bigger. He would make a great football player, if only he would remember how to play. He wore a plain black tee shirt and blue jeans, but still wore his old (and smelly) green jacket. He had also let his red hair grow out a bit, making it more visible for people to see that Ed and Sarah were related, much to Sarah's dismay. Ed may have changed a little in apperances, but not at all in personality. He was still, to put it simply, an idiot. He also still hung out with Edd and Eddy, which often meant getting detention and Sarah getting a few moments peace.

"What do you want, Ed?" asked Sarah, annoyed.

"Eddy said you're going out with Nick again, is that true?" asked Ed.

"Well, we are dating," said Sarah as-a-matter-of-factly, "so, yeah Ed. I'm going out with him tonight."

"I don't like Nick," said Ed, making a face, "He..."

"I don't care whether you like him or not," said Sarah, "He's my boyfriend, so I'm going to keep dating him."

Ed not liking Nick was old news to Sarah. Ed had told Sarah right from the beginning he didn't like Nick.

"He gives my belly a bad feeling," Ed had said, "and the belly never lies!"

"Okay, first off," said Sarah, "you're in 12th grade for pete sake, stop talking like a five year old! And second, I don't care what your stomach says!"

Ever since then, everyone had approved of Nick. He was on the basketball team with Kevin, so he was quickly welcomed by the cul-da-sac gang, including Edd and Eddy. Her parents liked him, and allowed the two to date. Even her best friend, Jimmy, had approved the relationship. Everyone thought Nick was a nice guy, and a nice match for Sarah.

Everyone, but Ed.

"Now get out so I can get ready for tonight," Sarah said, turning her back on her brother.

"But baby sister..."

"Stop calling me that!" Sarah snapped, "I'm not a baby, I'm almost freakin' fifteen! Now out!" She picked up a bottle of perfume Jimmy had given to her, and put her arm in a throwing stance. Ed took that as his cue to leave, and quickly ran down the stairs to his room.

"Idiot..." Sarah mumbled as she turned back to her desk. This was her first serious boyfriend, and she wasn't about to let her idiot brother ruin it for her.

()()()()()()()()

*Ding dong!*

Because of their parents busy job, Ed and Sarah were the only ones home, and since she knew better than to let Ed answer the door, Sarah quickly ran and opened it.

"Hey Sare," said Nick casually. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Very casual but still looked nice.

"Hey Nick," replied Sarah, smiling. She was wearing gold hoop earrings and a gold chain her parents had bought her after one sweet "Please?". She wore a pink, v-neck shirt with a white blouse under it, and a light blue skirt. She also had her long hair down, framing her face perfectly.

"Are you going now?" Ed asked as he came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of microwaved lasanga (which was also on his face).

"Yes, Ed," Sarah replied, getting agrevated.

"Don't worry," Nick said with a smile, "I'll make sure she has a good time." Ed shot him a glare, but Sarah just ignored it.

"Let's go Nick," she said, pulling his hand.

"You got it," said Nick, walking with her. Sarah then slammed the door behind her, leaving Ed all alone in the house.

After a quick meal at the Peach Creek Diner, the two went to a movie. They both agreed on a romantic comedy. As they watched the film, Sarah and Nick stayed close to each other. After every romantic "Aww" scene, the two would get closer. Nick's chest felt so warm, so comforting to Sarah.

She felt his arm lift up and go around her neck. She felt his hand on her shoulder, then on her chest. "Don't," she said, sitting up.

"Why not," Nick asked. Sarah tried to think of a good excuse, she didn't want him to think she was just leading him on.

"We're in a too public place," she said, "we don't want to get kicked out."

"Alright," said Nick, almost in an angry tone. They stayed to themselves for the rest of the movie. When it was over, they started to head back to Sarah's house, holding hands in the light of the moon."

"Beautiful night, huh?" said Sarah, gazing at all the stars they could see thanks to their small town.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sarah smiled. She didn't care if it was cliche'd, it was still nice to hear. As the two walked down the sidewalk, Nick suddenly turned into an alley.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah, as Nick took her other hand.

"You said you wanted somewhere private," said Nick, smiling at her. Sarah smiled back, and they both kissed each other passionately. The kiss felt good, his lips perfectly matching hers. She felt his hand go to her waist, and then under her shirt.

"Don't," she said, breaking the kiss, and feeling a little deja vu.

"Why not?" asked Nick, a little frusterated, "we've been dating for three months, and it's not like we're sleeping together."

"I know that," said Sarah, "It's just, I'm not ready for this. I don't mind kissing, but I want to leave it at that. Besides, it would be better for both of us if we just wait." Nick grabbed her arm, and gave her a sinister smile.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we do it now?" Nick asked, moving closer.

"Let go of me!" shouted Sarah. She made a fist with her free hand and tried to punch him. But Nick was able to grab other arm and then shoved the young teen into the brick wall of the alley. She looked at him with shock, but quickly regained her composure. She tried to kick him in the gut, but he moved out of the way just in time and grabbed her shoulders hard enough to make them bruise.

Sarah started to get nervous. She may have been strong, but he was stronger, and bigger.

"Look Sare," Nick said, getting closer, "you may not know this now, but I always get what I want." Sarah's face went pale with fear. There's no way, just no way he was going to do what she thought he was going to do. But just by his face, he knew they both had the same idea.

"No..." she said quietly, her eyes moistening.

"Hey!" Nick turned his head and glared at whoever was standing there. "What do you want!

"I want you to put my sister down, now!" Sarah turned her head and saw Ed, looking more angry than ever, even more than the rock in the shoe incident.

"And you're gonna make me?" Nick said, smiling like he knew Ed couldn't take him. He was just as big as Ed was, and more quick minded. But Ed never replied, he just started to run towards Nick at top speed. Nick had let go of Sarah just before he was tackled.

The two rolled on the hard and dirty concrete ground. Punches were being thrown left and right. Nick gave Ed a good kick in the stomach, but thanks to his diet of gravy, it didn't even matter. Sarah just watched, now sitting on the ground, as the two got up.

Nick glared at Ed, balled his fist, and threw a punch at him. But just as Nick had stopped Sarah's attack, Ed stopped Nick's. With anger, he threw Nick to the ground hard.

"Don't you _ever_ come near my sister again! Got it!" Ed yelled.

Sarah could see Nick was now afraid, but he faked being tough. "Whatever," he said, "She's old news anyway." Ed gave him a hard glare, and Nick quickly got up and left the alley. Ed then turned to Sarah, with a more soft expression. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sarah felt her heart pounding against her chest. She then realized that she was shaking. "No," she finally said, closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She flinched, but then recognized the smell of her brother's jacket, and realized that it was her brother who was hugging her.

The hug felt warm and comforting, as if to say "Everything will be okay, I promise." The two stayed in an embrace for about five minutes (a record for siblings) before Ed suggested they go home.

As they walked down the cold, Autumn streets, Sarah realized that Ed had been spying on their date. Normally, she'd be yelling and hitting him by now, but she didn't say a word. If he hadn't have been spying... she didn't even want to think about it.

Ed may have been an idiot, but he was also her big brother. And for the first time in a long time, she was thankful for that.

When they came home and after Sarah got ready for bed, Ed tucked her in. Their parents wouldn't be home for another half an hour.

"Ed?" asked Sarah. Ed looked up. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad about... what almost happened. I don't want them to know how stupid I was to fall for a guy like that."

"You aren't stupid," said Ed, "and everyone else thought he was good too. I won't tell Mom and Dad, but please don't feel bad."

Sarah looked at her brother, and gave a small smile. "It'll be hard not to, but I'll try."

Ed gave her a quick hug, said goodnight, and went downstairs to his own room.

As he laid on his smelly, old, purple matress, Ed thought about what his mom had told him when Sarah was first born.

"You're the oldest now," his mother had said, "which means you are responsible for Sarah if anything should happen to your father and I."

"Response ble?" asked a three year old Ed.

"That means that if she gets into trouble, or could get hurt doing something, you need to protect her," said her mother, "and love her. Make sure she's always safe and help her out along the way. Can you promise me that, Ed?"

"I will be response ple, Mommy."

That coversation was nearly fourteen years ago, and Ed still had kept to his word. Tonight, he had protected his sister when she needed it the most, and had let her know that he would always be there to protect her. Proud of himself, Ed fell asleep with a big smile on his face. Tonight, he was a responsible big brother, and he vowed to keep being one the rest of his life.

And with that, both siblings fell asleep, knowing that through all the insults, injuries, and fights, they would always be siblings. And, that definitely wasn't a bad thing.

**No flames, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
